Never Break Eye Contact
by Avidreader1993
Summary: Lara learns something new about Sam and in the process makes another promise. Kinda fluffy.


"Can you Waltz?" Sam asked me. She was currently lying against me with her arms wrapped around my torso while we watched "Step Up".

"Um…yeah, I took dancing lessons when I was little and the waltz was one of the dances we learned. Why?" I asked. Sam shrugged and then proceeded to watch the rest of the movie.

It wasn't until the movie was over that Sam released me of her hold and got up. She walked over to our stereo and began fiddling with the radio until she found the song she wanted. I didn't recognize the song but it was slow tempo and had some vocal; it was ballroom music. Sam set the volume and then walked back over to stand in front of me; she had her arm stretched in front of her, "Dance with me?" she asked.

I stared at her confused for a few seconds before shrugging and grabbing her outstretched hand. She pulled me up and pulled me into the middle of our sitting room. She twined her right hand with my left and they placed her other hand on my shoulder.

"The Waltz? Really?" I questioned once I caught on. Sam just smiled at me so I went along with it. I placed my right hand on her back just below her armpit. "Ready?" I asked. Sam nodded.

I took a step forward with my left foot and Sam took a step back with her right; I quickly step right and Sam followed. Our legs closed and then I step back and to the left, back to our starting position. Sam followed my every step. I looked down between us, "Never break eye contact," Sam said. I looked back up and locked eyes with her; those words…they were the first rule my dance instructor ever told my class. Breaking eye contact breaks concentration.

I smirked at Sam before once again repeating the steps but this time I kept going and we slowly began to turn. Sam didn't miss a beat; she clearly knew what she was doing. I got bold and twirled her. She spun twice and then quickly grabbed my hand and we once again fell into step.

This whole time I never broke eye contract to look down; my eyes stayed locked with hers. I could see the joy in her eyes and how I had gotten played. I never knew Sam could dance formally; I knew she could dance at the clubs, she certainly had rhythm but in the years that I've known her I never had the slightest idea she could waltz.

The music began to slow and so did we until it finally ended and we stopped. I let go of her hand and brought mine to her waist to pull her close; Sam wrapped her arms around my neck. I buried my nose into the crook of her neck and nuzzled. I heard Sam giggle since she was slightly ticklish.

"Dance lessons?" I asked. Sam shook her head no. I pulled back to look at her with questioning eyes.

"My dad," she answered, "he would teach me every Saturday when we actually spent time together when I was little but he was only able to teach me the waltz. After that he was too busy to really spend time with me anymore or just forgot too; therefore teaching me new dances was also forgotten," Sam informed with a sad look that she tried to cover up. She very rarely mentioned the past moments that she shared with her father; and I knew better than to ask about her mother since I already knew that Sam and her mother never had a relationship.

Taking in the intimate information I grinned at Sam and once again moved our hands in their pervious positions before slightly stepping back so that our fronts weren't so close together. Sam didn't question my actions but she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Name a ballroom dance?" I asked. Sam furrowed her eyebrows and hesitantly replied, "Tango."

A wicked smile formed on my lips; the tango was perfect. "Forget the music and just follow my lead, we are just going to do the basic steps," I said.

Sam nodded her head but her eyes never left mine as I maneuvered our bodies through the easy steps. She was still unsure of what I was actually doing but I could see trust in her eyes. When we were at our starting position I bent my head down to her ear, "I'll teach you any dance you want," I whispered. Judging by Sam's bright smile and teary eyes she caught the promise in my words; I'll never forget her.


End file.
